Val's Sanitarium
by Slayer3
Summary: A rockmusical.
1. Steal my sunshine

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rockmusical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down " Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd  "she hates me", Alien ant farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The anthem"

A/N: This fic is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music… *Warning if you're looking for shipines you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry, angst ridden rock music*

cue intro sequence with Evanescence's Going Under playing

Columbia Tri Star in Association with Sony Pictures Entertainment Proudly Presents

Val's Sanitarium

end intro sequence

cut to a road

Val is driving down the road, to embark on another exciting day as the head of VIP. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, and she started to sing:. 

cue Len Steal My sunshine

I was lying on the grass on Sunday morning of last week 

_Indulging in my self-defeat_

_My mind thugged all laced and bugged all twisted wrong and beat_

_A comfortable three feet deep_

_Now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning week_

_Impaired by my tribal lunar speak_

_And of course you cant become if you only say what you would have done_

_So I missed a million miles of fun_

I know its up for me IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE 

_Making sure I'm not in too deep_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_Keeping versed and on my feet_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

Suddenly the person in the car next to her joins her on the second verse:

I was lying on the bench slide in the park across the street l-a-t-e-r that week 

_My sticky paws were into making straws out of big fat slurpy treats_

_An incredible eight- foot heap_

_Now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tare in a staring under heat involved an under usual feet_

_And I'm not only among but I invite who I want to come_

_So I missed a million miles of fun_

_I know its up for me_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_Making sure I'm not in too deep_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_Keeping versed and on my feet_

Soon everyone around her is singing and dancing too.

I know its done for me 

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_Not as some and hard to see_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_Keeping dumb and built to beat_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_MY SUNSHINE_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE_

_MY SUNSHINE_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNSHINE…_

_MY SUNSHINE_

_IF YOU STEAL MY SUNHINE_

end musical dance number

Val continues to the hum the song the entire rest of the way to work…Today was going to be great…

A/N: I hoped you liked it so far. The first four chapters are going to like this one, but the next ones  after them are going to really heavy songs, with lots of angry, angst-ridden lyrics.


	2. Minerva

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rockmusical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down " Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd  "she hates me", Alien ant farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The anthem"

A/N: This fic is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music… *Warning if you're looking for shipines you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry, angst ridden rock music*

Cut to Johnny's apartment

Johnny woke up with a song in his heart and on his lips, so he sang with all his heart, while he got ready for work at VIP:

I get all numb… 

_When she sings its over_

_Such a strange numb…_

_Brings my knees to the earth_

_And God bless you all_

_For the song you saved us…_

_You're the same numb…_

_When you sing its over_

_Such a strange numb…_

_It could bring back peace to the earth_

_So God bless you all_

_For the song you saved us…_

_For the hearts you break_

_Every time you moan…_

_I get all numb…_

_We're the same numb…_

_And brings me knees to the earth_

_So God bless you all_

_For the song you saved us…_

_For the hearts you break_

_Every time you moan…._

_And God bless you all the earth…_

After he was finished singing, he was ready to go, and left his apartment humming the tune to the song he'd been singing…

A/N: As you can already tell this fic is really random, but it does have a plot…hehehehehe….J


	3. Smooth Criminal

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rock musical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down " Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd  "she hates me", Alien ant farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The anthem"

A/N: This fic is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music… *Warning if you're looking for shipiness you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry, angst ridden rock music*

 Cut to a Starbucks coffee house

Nikki is getting some coffee before heading off to VIP, she's very tired cause she had a dream about dancing mobsters, it was really weird, but ever since she hadn't been able to get the song they were dancing to out of her head, and she even started to hum some it, in her sleep, the song was driving her nuts. She was to say what kind of coffee she wanted , cause it was her turn, but instead of saying what she wanted out came this song:

As he came into the window 

_Was a sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_She was sitting at the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the be room_

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

_Annie, are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK _

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK_

_You ok_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_You Ok_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie are you OK will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign at the window_

_That he struck you_

_A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie, are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK _

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK_

_You ok_

_Are you OK Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by _

_A smooth criminal_

While she was singing, she turned around and saw a couple of guys in dark suits doing the moonwalk, and she also felt the urge to dance so she started to dance with them…

_So they came into the outway_

_It was Sunday _

_What a black day_

_I feel your salutations_

_Sounding heartbeats_

_Intimidations_

_Annie, are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK _

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK_

_You ok_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_You Ok_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie are you OK will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign at the window_

_That he struck you_

_A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie, are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK _

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK_

_You ok_

_Are you OK Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by _

_A smooth criminal_

By this time the whole place was dancing along with her, and where people were dancing the floor lit up with white lights

_Annie are you OK will you tell us that you're OK_

_There's a sign at the window_

_That he struck you_

_A crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

_Annie, are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK _

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Annie_

_Annie, are you OK_

_You ok_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_You Ok_

_Are you OK, Annie_

As the song ended she spun around really fast, and into a pose. Then it all went back to the way it was before everyone started singing and dancing. And as she left with her tall chocolate brownie mocha frappachino , she continued to hum the song, that still hadn't gotten out of her head.

A/N: This chapter is probably the most random of them all, but I still hope you liked it. And yes I love starbucks coffee, especially the chocolate brownie frappachino…mmmm J


	4. She hates me

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rock musical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down " Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd  "she hates me", Alien ant farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The anthem"

A/N: This fic is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music… *Warning if you're looking for shipiness you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry, angst ridden rock music*

Cut to a coffee place across the street from VIP HQ 

Quick is stopping by his favorite coffee place, and spots one of his girlfriends. He goes over to her to say hi, when she sees him walking her direction, she immediately started talking to the guy next her. Just as he was still processing what just happened, another one of his girlfriends walks in, and proceeds to slap him across the face. At this point he decides to cut his losses, and leaves the coffee house. As he's leaving an attractive woman is walking by, he smiles at her, but she in turn looks at him like he has some kind of virus. This was a completely new experience for him, and he started to think about had taken place, and a song came to his mind, and made its way to his lips, where it came out:

Met a girl thought she was grand 

_Fell in love found out first hand_

_Went well for a week or two_

_Then it all came unglued_

_In a trapp trip I cant grip_

_Never thought id be the one who slipped_

_Then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She hates me_

_Trust_

_She hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_She was queen for about an hour_

_After that it got sour_

_She took all I ever had_

_No sign of guilt _

_No feeling bad_

_No_

Soon every guy on the block was singing along with him:

_In a trapped trip I cant grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who slipped_

_Then I started to realize_

_I was living one big lie_

_She hates me_

_Trust_

_She hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feeling like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_ That's my story as you see_

_Learned my lesson and so did she_

_Now its over and I'm glad_

_Cause I'm a fool for all I've said_

_She hates me_

_Trust_

_She hates me_

_La la la love_

_I tried too hard_

_And she tore my feeling like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_La la la la love_

_Trust_

_La la la la love_

_Trust_

_La la la la love_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_She hates me_

When the song was over,  everyone went back to what they doing, and Quick continued his trek across the street to VIP. He hoped that there was silver lining to this day cause it wasn't starting off too well.

A/N: Like I've been saying its only going to get heavier and angrier in terms of songs, but don't worry, this fic has a happy song at the end J Oh and please please review….the more the merrier…J


	5. Faint

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rock musical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down " Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd  "she hates me", Alien ant farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The anthem"

A/N: This fic is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music… *Warning if you're looking for shipiness you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry, angst ridden rock music*

Cut to VIP HQ

Kay is working hard as usual, since Tasha called her earlier that morning. And as usual she had to do fifty thousand things at once, and they all had to done in the words of Tasha 'yesterday'. The stress of the situation was beginning to show on her face and the words of a song began to form on her lips, and she gave them a voice:

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard 

_Handful of complaints but I cant help the fact that_

_Everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But its like no matter what I do I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real_

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But Ill be here cause you want what I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

_Time wont heal these damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_

_Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never wanna say _

_But I've never had a doubt_

_Its like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But Ill be here cause you're all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

_Time wont heal these damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

She pictured Tasha right in front of her giving her a list of things she had to do, without actually look at her:

Now 

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not _

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

_I can't feel the way did before_

_Don't turn your back on me _

_I wont be ignored_

_Time wont heal this damage anymore_

_I can't feel_

_I wont be ignored_

_Time wont heal_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I wont be ignored_

With the ending of the song she felt better, and went to back to her long of list of things to do all the while humming the song she just sang….

A/N: I hope this chapter made some sense…Its one of more angrier songs in this fic, the one after this one, gets really angry and angsty…Hints of shippines coming later…J


	6. St Anger

Title: Val's Sanitarium

Summary: A rock musical.

Flavor: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Pam SPE, J.M Lawton own V.I.P

S/U: Audioslave "Like a stone", Deftones "Minerva", System of a down "Aerials", Len "Steal my sunshine", Metallica "St Anger", Linkin Park "Faint", Puddle of Mudd "She hates me", Alien Ant Farm "Smooth Criminal", Evanescence "Bring me to life", Whitestripes "Seven Nation Army", Good Charlotte "The Anthem"

A/N: This is going to be a day in the life of VIP set to music. *Warning if you're looking for shipiness you wont find any in this fic, just lots of angry angst ridden rock music.

A/N2: Sorry it took so long for me update this. Life's been crazy lately. I'll try to update more often if I can. 

Cut to a road

Tasha's day so far hasn't gone every well she was in a bad mood from the minute she got out of bed, the sun shining, the birds chirping, all of it grated on her nerves. When she got in her car, she couldn't find her favorite CD, so she decided to try to find something on the radio, but to no avail. Add to the fact that traffic was its usual heavy self. Heavy Traffic during the morning rush hour was nothing usual for L.A, and normally Tasha wouldn't mind it too much since her commute usually only took 20 minutes, 25 maybe 30 on a bad day. Today wasn't just a bad day it was a horrible day, in the span of about 15 minutes she moved no more than five yards. She was getting more and more frustrated and annoyed by the moment. Then it happened a car drove up on the shoulder and cut right in front of her. Suddenly like a volcano about to erupt words began to trickle down from her brain and all the way down to her lips. She tried to hold them back but they came out like a flood. Words she hadn't used since well since never. The words came out in the form of a song:

St Anger round my neck 

_St Anger round my neck_

_He aint never gets respect_

_St Anger round my neck_

_You flush it out You flush it out_

_Saint Anger round my neck_

_He aint ever gets respect_

_F---k it all and no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets _

_I need a voice to let my self_

_To let myself go free_

_F---k it all and no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets_

_Medallion noose I hang myself_

_St Anger round my neck_

_I feel my world shake _

_Like an earth quake_

_Its hard to see clear_

_Is it me? Is it fear?_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

Soon Tasha wasn't the only one singing it seemed like the entire highway joined in her in her song of anger:

St Anger round my neck 

_St Anger round my neck_

_He aint never gets respect_

_St Anger round my neck_

_I feel my world shake _

_Like an earth quake_

_Its hard to see clear_

_Is it me? Is it fear?_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_F---k it all and no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets _

_I need a voice to let my self_

_To let myself go free_

_F---k it all and no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets_

_Medallion noose I hang myself_

_St Anger round my neck_

_I want my anger to be healthy_

_I want my anger just for me_

_I need my anger not to control_

_I want my anger to be me_

_I need to set my anger free_

_I feel my world shake _

_Like an earth quake_

_Its hard to see clear_

_Is it me? Is it fear?_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

_I'm madly in anger with you_

After she released her pent up anger through song, her day suddenly didn't seem so bad. Although the song was over she continued to hum the tune the whole rest of the way to VIP HQ.

A/N: The more you review the faster Ill write :D


End file.
